Generally, a laundry machine may be classified as a washing machine that removes contaminants from clothes, bedclothes and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using water, detergent and mechanical action, a drying machine that dries wet laundry using hot dry air heated by a heater and mechanical action, or a washing and drying machine that washes and dries laundry.
A washing machine may be classified as a top load type washing machine configured so that a laundry introduction hole, through which laundry is introduced or removed, is formed at the top of a cabinet, and washing is performed by circulation of water generated during rotation of an inner tub or a drum type washing machine configured so that a laundry introduction hole is formed at the front of a cabinet, and washing is performed by tumbling of laundry generated during rotation of an inner tub.
A conventional top load type washing machine includes an outer tub to contain wash water, an inner tub disposed in the outer tub to wash laundry placed therein, and a motor disposed below the outer tub to rotate the inner tub. The outer tub is disposed in the cabinet in a state in which the outer tub is suspended by a suspension. The upper end of the suspension is connected to the upper part of the cabinet at the inside of the cabinet, and the lower end of the suspension is connected to the lower part of the outer tub. The suspension serves to absorb vibration generated from the outer tub and to support the outer tub.
In the conventional top load type washing machine, however, the outer tub occasionally collides with the inside of the cabinet when the outer tub is excessively vibrated. Such collision results in damage to the outer tub, the cabinet, the motor and the like.
In recent years, the volume of a washing machine has been increased with the result that the size of the outer tub has been gradually increased. For this reason, the distance between the outer tub and the cabinet has been gradually decreased with the result that the outer tub frequently collides with the inside of the cabinet.